Can You and Me Together?
by kaori transgender
Summary: Rukia gadis jepang berasal dari keluarga yang sangat menjungjung tinggi adat Jepang,Ichigo pria keturunan Spanyol. Di saat Cinta menyapa mereka di tengah perbedaan? RnR


Moshi…Moshi…

Salam kenal namaku Kaori Author baru di FBI lebih tepatnya di Ffn sich..

Masih baru tapi langsung bikin Fic Rate M! Sasuga kan!*dihajar Reader

Ini Fic udah lama banget Kaori bikin, namun masih malu untuk di update, jadi sampai sekarang cuman jadi reader doang, berkat dukungan teman-teman sekolah akhirnya Update juga dech, gomen ya kalao-kalao Typo ma EYD yang masih gak bener..

Mohon saranya dari para senior, lemony juga gak hot-hot banget, Kaori masih di bawah umur.. Masih 17 tahun, eh udah boleh ya..*plak

Ini Fic Kaori tercipta berkat ide temen Kaori, Kaori pikir bakal bagus di jadiin Fic, Kaori baca fic FBI ceritanya belum ada yang ngambil tema kaya gini.

Perkenalanya Cukup kayanya, saatnya Fic pertama Kaori di FBI!

Selamat membaca minna dan jangan lupa di Review ya..

* * *

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo senpai.

Author : Udah pasti Kaori..W

Rate M

Genre : Romance

Warning : Jika ada kesamaan tokoh dan latar*pasti samalah* dan cerita, itu hanya kebetulan belaka yang di sengaja*plak. Mungkin akan membosankan, jadi mohon jangan di flame.

Title : Can You and Me Together?

Summary : Rukia adalah seorang gadis Jepang dari keluarga sederhana yang menjungjung tinggi adat istiadat Jepang, Ichigo seorang laki-laki keturunan Spanyol. Saat cinta mempertemukan mereka, dan dengan sebuah perbedaan yang menjadi hambatanya, Pertentangan keluarga yang ketat dengan perbedaan itu. Apakah mereka bisa bersama?

* * *

Chapter 1

.

.

Manusia di dunia ini di ciptakan berbeda-beda agar bisa saling mengenal bukan? Tapi kenapa? Perbedaan itu malah menjadi sebuah masalah,sebuah perang, menimbulkan benci, dan akhirnya orang yang saling mencintaipun harus berpisah karena sebuah perbedaan.

Itulah yang di pikirkan Rukia Kuchiki, gadis berumur 17 tahun memiliki sepasang bola mata violet indah dengan rambut hitam sebahu yang lembut. Tubuh mungilnya terkadang menjadi kelebihan dan kekurangannya. Kini dia tengah jatuh cinta dan menjalin hubungan dengan Ichigo Louisenbairn seorang pria keturunan Spanyol. Berumur 17 tahun sama seperti Rukia, memiliki sepasang mata Hazel dengan rambut orange yang mencolok.

Mereka menjalin hubungan sudah lumayan lama sekitar 5 bulan dan hubungan mereka tidak di ketahui oleh keluarga Rukia. Byakuya Kuchiki adalah ayah Rukia, sangat keras dan ketat dalam adat Jepang. Dia mengharuskan Rukia memiliki kekasih orang Jepang lagi agar adat istiadatnya sama. Dan bisa di perkirakan apa yang akan terjadi dengan hubungan Rukia dan Ichigo jika Byakuya Kuchiki mengetahuinya. Sudah pasti akan di suruh tidak lebih tepatnya dipaksa putus. Jadi karena hal itu juga, Rukia sangat menjaga hubunganya dengan Ichigo dari keluarganya. Hanya sebagian temannya saja yang tahu tentang hubungan mereka.

Terkadang Rukia ingin sekali jujur tentang hubunganya dengan Ichigo, dan ingin sekali hubunganya di restui oleh keluarganya, namun itu hal yang sulit dan selalu menjadi masalah batinnya.

"Kau masih belum punya pacar Rukia-chan?" Tanya Hisana Kuchiki tak lain ibu Rukia.

Rukia yang sedang makan buah apel dan tiba-tiba di Tanya begitu jadi tersedak.

"Ohok..ohok..air okaasan.." Pintanya sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya, Hisana pun dengan cepat mengambilkan segelas air untuk putrinya itu dan tanpa basa-basi lagi Rukia langsung meneguknya dengan cepat. "FUUUAH! Aku selamat!" Serunya lega karena apel yang tadi tersangkut di tenggorokanya kini sudah meluncur dengan mulus ke lambungnya tanpa menghambat pernafasannya lagi.

"Daijoubu Rukia-chan?" Tanya wanita paruh baya itu, meski Umurnya masih terbilang muda kira-kira 30 tahun dengan memiliki putri berumur 17 tahun.

"Hai…Lagipula, kenapa tiba-tiba okaasan menanyakan itu..?" Seru Rukia sambil meneruskan makan potongan buah apel yang di bentuk kelinci kesukaanya.

"Ah..bukan apa-apa, hanya saja kamukan sudah berumur 17 tahun, masa belum punya pacar?" Tanya Hisana dengan menatap lurus putrinya yang hampir tersedak lagi.

"A..aku punya kok okaasan.." Jawab Rukia terbata-bata.

"Benarkah?" Seru Hisana dengan mata berbina-binar. "Siapa? Siapa? Kenalkan pada okaasan.." Hisana jadi semangat sendiri selayaknya seorang teman perempuan yang menanti cerita dari temanya.

"I..itu..Pokoknya ada dech…" Jawab Rukia.

"Orangnya seperti apa?"

"E..etto..seperti apa yah..Heem…Yaaah..pokoknya begitu dech okaasan." Jawab Rukia sambil melirik keluar jendela dari ruang keluarganya.

"Hee…Rukia-chan pelit.." Gerutu Hisana

'Tidak mungkin aku memberitahukan okaasan kalau Ichigo bukan orang Jepang, meski katanya dia ada keturunan Jepang.' Gumam Rukia dalam hati.

"Pacarmu orang Jepangkan Rukia?" Tiba-tiba suara berat dan parau menyambung pembicaraan. Rukia pun langusng membalikan badanya kaget.

"Otousan?!" Seru Rukia.

"Jadi pacarmu itu orang Jepangkan?" Tanya Byakuya Kuchiki a.k.a Ayah Rukia.

"Tentu saja orang Jepang!" Jawab Rukia cepat dengan setengah gugup dan menusuk sepotong apel dengan tusuk gigi dan memakanya.

"Heem..Baguslah, akhir-akhir ini banyak orang dari luar negeri yang tinggal di Jepang, aku tidak mau kau menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki bukan orang Jepang. Karena adat istiadat mereka berbeda, dan kita tidak boleh kehilangan adat kita, kau mengerti Rukia!" Ujar Byakuya dengan sedikit penekanan,lalu ikut duduk di bawah kotatsu, yah bulan ini sudah memasuki musim dingin.

"Zaman sekarang juga sudah mulai Sex Bebas, okaasan jadi khawatir kalau-kalau Rukia melakukanya.." Ujar Hisana lembut namun sedih.

JLEB!

Tombak kasat mata menusuk dada Rukia.

"Kau harus bisa menjaga diri ya Rukia, kau tidak boleh dengan mudah memberikan dirimu begitu saja. Kau mengerti kan Rukia-chan!" Seru Hisana.

"I..iya tentu saja okaasan.." Jawab Rukia pelan.

* * *

Salju turun dengan lembut dari langit putih yang kelabu, awan gelap menyelimuti pemandangan indah tanpa bulan. Lampu warna-warni menghiasi pinggiran kota, pohon-pohon dan jalanan dihiasi putihnya salju yang dingin. Orang-orang berlalu lalang sambil meniup-niup tanganya yang beku,tertawa,menangis, bahkan bernyanyi. Melakukanya bersama-sama tanpa memandang perbedaan di sekitarnya.

"Kenapa? Kalau berbeda?" Gumam Rukia sambil duduk di depan sebuah café bercat putih bertuliskan "CAFÉ MOUSE KARAKURA" mungkin dari namanya seolah itu café di penuhi tikus, ternyata bukan hanya sebuah café coffe biasa.

Sedang asyiknya bergumam sebuah sentuhan hangat menyentuh pipinya yang putih kemerahan. "Kyaa" Teriaknya kaget.

"Hehehe…." Senyum konyol namun manis, rambut orangenya tertutup setengah karena topi wol coklat.

"Ichigo!" Seru Rukia senang sambil mengambil kaleng coffe hangat dari tangan Ichigo.

"Menggumamkan apa?" Tanya Ichigo yang kemudian ikutan duduk di sebelah Rukia.

Rukia meneguk coffenya perlahan agar rasa panasnya berkurang. "Emm…bukan apa-apa.."

Ichigo tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya dan mulai meminum coffenya. Mereka terdiam beberapa menit sampai ada seorang wanita yang Rukia tidak kenal mendekati mereka.

"Ichigo!" Seru Wanita itu. Ichigo yang merasa namanya di panggil pun menoleh kearah pemilik suara, Rukia pun jadi ikut-ikutan menoleh.

"Rangiku!" Seru Ichigo akrab.

'Siapa?' Tanya Rukia dalam hati.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu!" Tanpa basa-basi wanita yang di panggil Rangiku itu memeluk Ichigo erat sampai membuat Rukia terbelalak,dan Ichigo membalas pelukannya membuat Rukia sedikit cemberut.

Beroppai,sexy,cantik dengan rambut pirang coklat bergelombang, itu yang Rukia dapat perhatikan dari sosok wanita yang kini malah asyik ngobrol dengan Ichigo, karena merasa di hiraukan Rukia pun hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya dan memalingkan pandanganya agar rasa kesal dan cemburunya berkurang meski ternyata itu tidak terlalu membantu.

'Bukan orang Jepangkah?' Itu yang Rukia pikirkan sambil sedikit-sedikit melirik kearah Ichigo dan wanita itu yang dengan asyik melupakan keberadaanya.

"Kalau begitu sampai nanti ya.."Ujar wanita itu lalu pergi dari hadapan Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Dia tadi temanku di Spanyol, orangnya baik dan mudah akrab dengan siapapun." Ujar Ichigo seolah membaca pikiran Rukia yang bertanya siapa wanita tadi.

"OOhh..begitu ya.." Seru Rukia dengan senyum dan meminum coffenya lagi.

"Rukia..?" Panggil Ichigo, Rukia pun menoleh.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Rukia, Ichigo tidak menjawab namun menatap Rukia membuat Rukia jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Jarak di antara mereka tinggal beberapa centi lagi sampai akhirnya.

HAAATSYII!

Rukia pun bersin.

"Fuh..hahahaha.." Tawa Ichigopun meledak.

Sedikit malu,kesal namun senang melihat kekasihnya tertawa itu yang di rasakan Rukia.

"Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini, kau bisa sakit." Ujar Ichigo,Rukia hanya mengangguk lalu Rukia pun merangkul tangan Ichigo erat. Ichigo pun mengenggam tangan Rukia.

Namun bulan tetap tidak menampakan keindahanya.

* * *

Salju tetap turun tambah derasnya sampai ramalan cuaca memperkirakan akan ada badai salju sampai pada akhirnya jalur kereta tidak bisa di pakai. Namun di tengah dinginya cuaca, tetesan peluh menetes dari tubuh yang sedang menghangatkan diri bersama.

"Aaah.." Desahan yang lembut dan menggoda.

"Rukia." Ujar Ichigo lembut lalu meremas dan mejilati dada Rukia membuat tubuh Rukia sedikit menggeliat dan bibir mungilnya mengeluarkan suara yang paling di sukai Ichigo.

"Aaah…I..Ichigo.." Desahan yang manis dan berulang.

Dengan lembut Ichigo mencium leher Rukia menghirupnya seolah itu adalah sekuntum bunga yang wangi,perlahan bibirnya mencium bibir Rukia lembut lidahnya bermain di dalam rongga mulut Rukia, mengabsen setiap giginya, menyapu langit-langitnya dan menggoda lidah Rukia agar ikut beradu. Saliva mulai tercampur bersamaan dengan aroma yang keluar dengan khasnya dari kedua tubuhnya yang kasmaran.

5 menit mereka berciuman dengan lembut namun panas sampai membuat wajah Rukia merona merah, di cium kening Rukia lembut oleh bibir hangat Ichigo. Lalu Ichigo pun mulai bermain lagi dengan dada Rukia. Di remas dan diciumi juga di jilat dengan lembut, sekali-kali dia mengigitnya membuat Rukia mengeluarkan desahan yang lebih mengundang nafsu Ichigo.

Kini jemari Ichigo mulai bermain di selangkangan Rukia. Tubuh Rukia pun menggeliat merasakan sentuhan jemari Ichigo di tempat paling sensitivenya. Di permainkannya clitoris Rukia membuat Rukia merasakan sensasi yang mampu membuatnya melayang.

"Aaaagh Ichigo…" Desah Rukia semakin kencang saat Ichigo mulai memasukan salah satu jarinya kedalam lubang Rukia yang sudah di hiasi cairan lengket.

Sambil terus memainkan jemarinya di dalam kewanitaan Rukia, di mainkanya lagi dada Rukia. Dua sensasi dalam waktu bersamaan membuat desahan-desahan Rukia tidak bisa ditahan. Jemari kedua menyusul membuat tubuh Rukia menggeliat dan desahanya semakin kencang. Di mainkan dengan perlahan kedua jemari Ichigo, bergerak jig jag dan lurus membuat Rukia terus merasakan sensasi yang membuatnya terus mengeluarkan suara-suara yang sangat dinikmati Ichigo.

"Aaah..Ichigoooo!" Nama Ichigo terus keluar dari bibir mungil Rukia lembut namun menambah hasrat Ichigo. Jari ketiga ikut menyusul Rukia semakin keras mengepal kedua tanganya di sprei berwarna putih itu.

Desahan demi desahan keluar dari bibir Rukia saat Ichigo terus memainkan ketiga jarinya di kewanitaan Rukia sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi meremas dan memilin dada Rukia lembut dengan jiltan-jiltan yang membuat Rukia semakin keleyengan dengan sensasi yang ia rasakan. 30 menit akhirnya Rukia mengeluarkan cairanya di jari-jari Ichigo. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal seolah selesai maraton. Ichigo mencabut jetiga jarinya, cairan lengket mengalir dari sela-sela nya namun tanpa ragu maupun jijik Ichigo menjilatnya.

"Enak.."Ujar dengan tatapan yang tajam namun lembut membuat Rukia blushing. "Akan kumasukan." Ujar Ichigo dengan mengubah posisinya dengan kini kejantananya yang sudah berdiri di depan kewanitaan Rukia. Perlahan tapi pasti kepalanya dulu yang mulai menyentuh kewanitaan Rukia, Rukia sedikit memejamkan matanya saat kejantanan Ichigo mulai menerobos dinding paling pribadi baginya.

Melihat Rukia setengah mati menahan Ichigo mencium bibir Rukia lembut sampai membuat gadis yang di cintainya itu mulai tenang kembali. Perlahan Ichigo terus menerobos dinding kewanitaan Rukia, sampai pada akhirnya kepalanya berhasil masuk, Rukia yang merasakan sesuatu yang sakit di bagian bawahnya langsung melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Ittai!" Ujarnya sambil memeluk Ichigo erat.

"Padahal ini bukan pertama kali kita melakukanya, apa masih sakit?" Tanya Ichigo. Rukia hanya mengangguk.

"Tetap saja masih sakit.." Ujar Rukia dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang memerah membuat Ichigo blushing sendiri.

"Dasar, kalau wajahmu seperti itu mana bisa aku menahanya!" Seru Ichigo lalu memeluk Rukian dan mulai menerobos lebih jauh kewanitaan Rukia kahirnya masuk semua.

"Aaaah….Ichigoooo!" Desahan Rukia mulai terdengar kembali saat Ichigo menggerakan pinggulnya pelan.

"Rukia.." Ichigo memanggil nama Rukia sambil terus menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur, Rukia pun tidak bisa menahan desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Di tatapnya wajah Ichigo yang ada di atasnya yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut namun berhasrat.

Rukia memeluk Ichigo erat saat Gerakan Ichigo mulai cepat.

"Ichigo…Ichigo!"

"Uuugh! Rukia..Aku mau keluar!" Seru Ichigo dan dengan beberapa kali sodokan lagi Ihigo pun mengeluarkan cairanya di dalam kewanitaan Rukia tapi pake pengaman kok tenang aja.

Kedua insan ini pun tersengal-sengal, peluh bercucuran bercampur dengan aroma yang khas dari kamar yang remang-remang. Ichigo mencium lembut Rukia.

"Aishiteru Rukia.." Ujar Ichigo lembut dengan menatap lurus Rukia.

Rukia pun tersenyum. "Aishiteru mo Ichigo..." Ujarnya lalu memeluk tubuh yang ramping namun berotot itu, membawanya kedalam dekapan yang erat dengan sehelai selimut menutupi tubuh mereka yang saling menempel.

Hangat, itulah yang dirasakan mereka berdua. Saling berpelukan seolah tak ingin melepaskan satu sama lain. Ichigo pun tertidur di pelukan Rukia denga senyum manis puas bagai anak kecil, Rukia pun tersenyum menatap orang yang paling di cintai tertidur di dalam pelukanya.

Tak ada yang bisa membuat Rukia Kuchiki merasa sebahagia ini, namun di tengah senyuman lembut dan bahagia tersimpan balutan ekspresi sendu.

"Demi dirimu aku akan menanggung dosa ini, demi dirimu aku rela melakukan apa saja. Tapi apakah, dirimu akan selalu bersamaku? Apakah suatu hari kau akan meninggalkan aku? Seandainya otousan tahu dan melarang hubungan kita apa kau akan dengan mudahnya melepaskan aku? Karena aku, sudah tidak mungkin mencintai yang lain lagi. Aku..terlalu mencintaimu Ichigo." Ujar Rukia sambil terus memandang dan mengelus rambut lembut Ichigo. "Tapi aku mempercayaimu Ichigo, aku percaya bahwa kaupun sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku. Meski wanita-wanita seksi seperti yang tadi aku tidak akan kalah, karena perasaanku lebih besar dari mereka. Oyasumi Ichigo." Rukia mencum lembut kening Ichigo dan ikut terlelap di dalam pelukan Ichigo, tidak menyadari sang hazel terbuka sedikit.

Matahari bersinar terang menerangi kamar yang semalaman gelap dan menyapu hawa-hawa dingin akibat badai salju. Sebuah sentuhan lembut membuat sang violet terbangun.

"Ohayou Rukia.." Ujar Ichigo yang sedang memegang secangkir coffe hangat di tanganya, tubuhnya kini tertutupi celana pendek berwarna putih dan kaos berlengan pendek lalu diapun duduk di sofa depan tempat tidur dimana sang pemilik violet masih enggan beranjak dari sana.

"Ohayou Ichigo.." Sahut Rukia masih di balik selimutnya.

"Ayo bangun Rukia, bukankah kau harus sekolah?" Tanya Ichigo.

"HEE! Sekarang jam berapa?!" Seru Rukia panik dan langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur yang sedari tadi enggan dia lepaskan.

"Fuuuh..hahahaha…. tenang-tenang Rukia. Ini kan hari minggu.." Tawa Ichigo meledak, dia seneng sekali menggoda kekasihnya ini.

"Huuh! Apa sich! Padahal aku sudah sangat panik karena takut telat." Gerutu Rukia.

"Gomen..gomen.." Ichigo pun memeluk Rukia. "Eem..mungkin sebaiknya kau pakai baju, bisa bahaya kalau aku menyerangmu lagi." Goda Ichigo, Rukia langusng blushing saat menyadari tubuhnya telanjang.

"DASAR MESUUUUM!" Rukia menjitak Ichigo, Ichigo hanya meringis kesakitan.

Beberapa menit kemudian Rukia sudah memakai kaos berlengan panjang dengan rok mini berwarna coklat dengan stoking hitam sepaha memperlihatkan sekali meski badanya kecil gadis ini memiliki postur tubuh yang lumayan bagus.

"Nee Ichigo…." Panggil Rukia pelan Ichigo yang tengah asyik nonton TV pun menoleh.

"Yah?" Sahut cowok berambut orange itu.

Rukia terdiam sebentar.. "Ah..bukan apa-apa.." Ujarnya cepat sambil tersenyum.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan?" Tanya Ichigo serius. Rukia jadi salah tingkah.

"Ti..tidak ada yang aku pikirkan kok.." Ujar Rukia sambil memalingkan muka.

"Aku akan membahagiakanmu, aku akan melindungimu." Ichigo pun menekankan setiap perkataanya membuat Rukia seakan jadi patung. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu apa pun yang terjadi." Ichigo menatap lurus Rukia, dalam seakan mengikat Rukia di tempat.

Rukia hanya diam membalas tatapan Ichigo, dengan lembut di sentuhnya helaian rambut hitam Rukia,perlahan berpindah sentuhanya ke arah pipi dan tanpa menunggu Ichigo pun mencium Rukia lembut, dan bertambah dengan sedikit kasar dan tekanan agar ciuman mereka semakin erat dan panas. Di jilatnya bibir bawah Rukia meminta ijin untuk lidahnya masuk menjelajah di dalam rongga mulut Rukia, tanpa menunggu lama Rukiapun membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Ichigo bergerak sesuka hati didalamnya sampai saliva mereka bercampur dan sedikit menetes keluar dari sela-sela bibir yang terpaut.

"Uuugh!" Ichigo melepaskan ciumanya tiba-tiba.

"Ke..kenapa?" Tanya Rukia bingung.

"Kalau terus berlanjut, aku bisa-bisa tidak akan tahan untuk menahanya." Ujar Ichigo dengan blushingnya.

Rukiapun tersenyum. "Kau tidak perlu menahanya.." Ujarnya lembut, sang hazelpun terbelalak mendengar pernyataan itu.

Dan sekali lagi, mereka menyatukan hasrat mereka.

* * *

Salju terus turun menghiasi setiap beluk bangunan dan taman dengan warna putihnya yang lembut, seolah dapat membaca pikiran orang yang melihatnya.

"Tanggal 24 nanti kita jalan-jalan ya?" Tanya Ichigo.

Kini mereka berada di kantin sekolah. Yaah..mereka satu sekolah, yaitu Karakura Gakuen.

"Eh..tanggal 24 kan peringatan kita sudah pacaran 6 bulan ya? Berarti malam natal dong?" Seru Rukia senang.

"Kita merayakan malam Natal sama-sama ya.." Ujar Ichigo.

"Ukh!"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak senang?" Tanya Ichigo yang heran kenapa Rukia kesal.

"Bukan, cuman..kenapa kita tidak jadian saat tanggal 25 saja, jadinyakan natal."

"Dasar, kau salah persefsi. Malah untuk pasangan kekasih itu malam natal yang paling istimewa." Jelas Ichigo.

"Benarkah?" Seru Rukia. "Jangan-jangan kau sengaja nembak aku di tanggal 24 ya?" Tuduh Rukia.

"Begitulah.. Jadinya specialkan?" Ujar Ichigo.

"Iya..iya yang special! Udah dech, gak usah sebar-sebar bunga cinta." Seru cowok berambut merah yang di kuncir ke atas.

"Renji!" Seru Rukia.

"Yo..Renji." Seru Ichigo

"Hai Rukia!" Sapa cewek berambut pendek.

"Hai Tatsuki!" Balas Rukia.

"Huuh! Kalian ini selalu mesra ya, menyebalkan." Gerutu Renji.

"Hah! Apa urusan lo gue mau mesra-mesraan!" Cetus Ichigo.

"Tentu saja berurusan!" Geram Renji.

"Sudah biarkan saja dia Ichigo, dia baru saja di tolak cewek kelas sebelah." Sindir Tatsuki.

"Heeh! Kasian sekali.."Sindir Ichigo.

"URUSHAI!" Teriak Renji kesal. "Bu kantin! Aku pesan baso!*di jepang ada baso nggak

ya*"

"I..CHI..GO.." Panggil dengan suara manja seorang cewek yang tiba-tiba memeluk Ichigo dari belakang.

"Orihime!" Seru Ichigo.

"Sedang istirahat ya Ichgo-kun?" Tanya cewek berambut orange itu.

'Dilihat juga udah tahu kali!' Gerutu Rukia kesal. 'Lagi-lagi yang seperti ini.' Gumam Rukia

"Barengan temen-temenya ya.. Aku ikut gabung ya."

'Apaan sikap itu!' Batin Tatsuki sama Rukia.

"BOLEH BANGEEEET!" Tiba-tiba Renji yang sedari tadi galau kini semangat 45 lagi.

"Makasih.." Ujar cewek berambut orange itu dengan senyum yang bikin Renji langsung kepelek-kelepek.

"Bukanya lu baru patah hati renji!" Sindir Ichigo.

"Lu gak pernah denger pepatah "yang lalu biarlah berlalu dan cari yang baru" " Ujar Renji jadi sok filsafat.

"Orihme inoue.." Cewek berambut orange itu memperkenalkan dirinya sambil manja-manja sama Ichigo.

"Tatsuki!" Ketus Tastsuki.

"Abarai Renji!" Renji tambah semangat bikin yang lain pengen banget ngehajar dia.

"Dan kamu?" Tanya orihime ke Rukia.

"Ru.." Belum sempat Rukia memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Rukia Kuchiki, dia pacarku.." Ichigo lebih dulu memperkenalkan Rukia, membuat bola mata violet itu terbelalak tidak percaya. Wajah Rukiapun langsung blushing.

"Pacar.." Gumam cewek berambut orange itu dingin menatap Rukia, Rukia hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

TENG..TENG…

"Heeh, udah bel.. Ayo masuk." Ujar Orihime.

"Heeeh! Baso gue aja belom dateng." Seru Renji.

"Udah hayu masuk.." Renji pun di seret Ichigo.

Karena kelas Ichigo dan Renji berbeda dengan kelas Rukia,Tasuki mereka pun pisah depan kelas masing-masing.

"Jaa ne Ichigo-kun.." Ujar Orihime manja.

"Jaa ne Orihime-chan.." Seru Renji semnagat yang langsung di seret masuk kelas sama Ichigo.

Di kelas Rukia..

"Nee Tatsuki.." Panggil Rukia yang duduk di sebelah Rukia.

"Apa?" Jawab Tatsuki.

"Kenapa tidak kau tembak saja Renji." Ujar Rukia pelan karena sensei sedang mengjar, tapi beda dengan Tatsuki mendengar apa yang di katakan Rukia.

"APAAA!" Cewek tomboy itu malah teriak.

"ADA APA!"Seru sensei.

"Go..gomenasai.." Tatsuki pun meminta maaf. " A..apa maksudmu Rukia?" Tatsukipun mengecilkan Suaranya.

"Kenapa? Kau suka Renjikan?"

"Kenapa..?" Wajah Tatsukipun jadi merah padam bagai kepiting rebus.

"Keliatan banget, cuman si bodoh Renji aja yang gak nyadar."

"Ta..tapi..aku bukan selera Abarai.. Dia lebih suka tipe cewek yang sexy dan cantik, sedangkan aku tidak."

"APA MAKSUDNYA HAAH! ITU NGGAK ADA HUBUNGANYA KALAU UDAH SUKA!" Sekarang malah Rukia yang teriak.

"ADA APA LAGI SICH!" Sensei mulai kesal.

"Ti..tidak ada apa-apa sensei." Rukia pun meminta maaf.

"Pokonya kamu dekatin aja si babon*plak* Renji."

"Aku tidak percaya diri."

"Aku juga tidak percaya diri, sama sekali tidak percaya diri. Tidak punya daya tarik, oppai kecil, tidak seksi seperti cewek kemarin juga si orihime itu." Nada Rukia berubah jadi menakutkan Tatsuki jadi sweatdrop. "Tapi, kalau suka mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau suka bilang suka sebelum terlambat nanti malah menyesal loh." Ujar Rukia membuat Tatsuki bengong.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi tukang ngasih saran?" Sindir Tatsuki.

"Sejak sekarang!" Cetus Rukia.

Dan mereka pun tertawa bersama., tapi Rukia mulai mekirik ke arah luar jendela sambil menghela nafas.

Di kelas lain.

"Begitukah?" Ujar cewek berambut hijau toska.

"Yahh.." Sahut cewek berambut orange.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!"

* * *

Matahari semakin meredup sinarnya. Murid-murid Karakura Gakuen pun segera meninggalkan perkarangan sekolah.

Rukia sendiri pun tengah menunggu Ichigo di depan gerbang karena tadi saat mau pulang Ichigo di panggil oleh sensei dulu.

"Salju turun lagi." Gumam Rukia.

Duug!

Seseorang menabrak Rukia dari arah samping.

"Gomenasai! " Sepasang hazel yang mirip Ichigo menatap Rukia.

'Ne..Neliel Tu odercsvank!' Gumam Rukia kaget.

"Ah iya,.." Rukia jadi salah tingkah saat cewek paling cantik di sekolah menabraknya tidak sengaja.

"Jadi kamu?" Gumam Neliel.

"Heeh? Apa?" Tanya Rukia.

"Ichigo, tidak akan aku serahkan!" Ujar Neliel.

"Haah! Memangnya kamu siapanya Ichigo?" Tiba-tiba Rukia jadi sedikit kesal.

"Aku mantan Ichigo dan akan balikan lagi!" Ujar Neliel penuh percaya diri.

Rukia pun terbelalak tidak percaya, Neliel gadis terpopuler keturunan spanyol asli, cantik, pintar, jago olahraga dan seksi ini mantan Ichigo, dan sekarang sedang menyatakan perang terhadap Rukia.

Rukia terdiam. Cewek bermata Violet ini tahu kalo Ichigo sangat popular juga di Karakura Gakuen makanya setengah tidak percaya saat cowok bermabut mencolok itu menambaknya.

"Lebih baik kau segera putus dari ichigo." Tekan Neliel.

"Memangnya kenapa.."Gumam Rukia.

"Apa kau bilang!"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau mantan HAH!" Cetus Rukia.

"APA!"

"Rukia.." Suara dari seseorang yang sedari tadi di permasalahkan.

"Ichigo.."Seru Rukia.

"Neliel?" Ichigo menatap Neliel yang kini ada di hadapanya.

"Ichigooo!" Neliel langsung memeluk Ichigo tanpa memperdulikan Rukia, dan Ichigo hanya terdiam saja.

"Kau belum pulang?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Aku baru mau pulang.." Jawab Neliel centil.

"Heeem begitu ya. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya." Ichigo melirik Rukia. " Ayo Rukia." Ajak Ichigo.

"Iya.." Rukia pun tersenyum dan berjalan menggandeng tangan Ichigo tidak menyadari tatapan marah dari sang hazel lain.

* * *

Kamar yang berhiaskan warna putih dengan boneka-boneka kelinci berjejer di setiap pinggir tempat tidur yang juga di hiasai sprei putih bergambar kelinci.

"Nee chappy.." Rukia mengajak bonekanya ngobrol bukan karena dia gila ya. "Apa Ichigo akan memberiku hadiah ya tanggal 24 nanti. Aku ingin sekali di beri sesuatu yang memperlihatkan bahwa kami sepasang kekasih. Entah kenapa aku malah berharap dia akan mesangkan cincin manis di jariku. Kyaaa seolah aku dilamar, seolah aku ini sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagi Ichigo. Meski tidak ada yang menyadarinya, tapi aku sangat bahagia jika dia memiliki keinginan memonopoliku. Ah, tapi cowok seperti Ichigo mungkin tidak memikirkanya sama sekali. Aku merasa, seolah hanya aku yang sangat mencintai dia. Dan lagi sekarang masalah Neliel." Sebuah wajah terlintas di benak Rukia. "Uuugh! Lagi-lagi yang seperti itu! Menyebalkan!" Rukia pun meremas boneka Chappy kesayanganya. "Ichigo juga, menyebalkan! Kenapa masalah selalu datang di saat kami sudah mulai semakin dekat." Rukia pun membenamkan wajahnya di bantal.

"Ah...aku harus memikirkan hadiah untuk Ichigo!" Seru Rukia yang kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

* * *

Lampu warna-warni semakin indah menghiasi beberapa pohon natal di pinggir trotoar. Ada sebuah pohon natal besar yang di hias indah. Salju tidak turun, dan jalanan tidak terlalu tertimbun salju yang mengharuskan semua orang hati-hati. Sepertinya tuhan memberikan kesempatan bagi para kekasih untuk menikmati malam natal karena kebanyakan yang berlalu lalang semuanya berpasangan.

Sama seperti gadis bermata violet yang tengah menunggu seseorang di tempat biasa mereka bertemu. "Café Mouse Karakura"

"Apa aku sudah membawanya?" Rukia mengecek barang bawaanya yang sebenarnya cuman satu, entah kenapa dia gugup sekali mungkin ini malam natal pertamanya bersama Ichigo.

Rukia memejamkan matanya,menikmati aroma kopi yang khas tercium dari baalik café. Dan sebuah sentuhan hangat kembali membangunkanya.

"Ichigo!" Seru Rukia senang.

"Ini.." Ichigo memberikan kaleng cofe hangat Rukia menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Hari ini tidak turun salju."

"Iya.." Rukia meneguk kopinya.

"Mungkin tuhan mengijinkan kita untuk menikmati malam natal." Ujar Ichigo lembut sabil menatap Rukia.

"I.." Belum selesai Rukia mau mengucapkan iya sebuah badai datang.

"Ichigo!" Seru sebuah suara cempreng.

Rukia merasakan firasat buruk sebelum mengetahui pemilik suara itu karena dia langsung mengenalinya. Dengan was was dia berharap bukan. Tapi sayang harapannya tidak terkabul.

"Neliel?" Seru Ichigo dan ribuan panah kasat mata menusuk tubuh Rukia.

'Oh tuhan what the hell!' Teriak Rukia dalam hati.

Dan Neliel tersenyum penuh arti!

TBC

Gi..gimana kesanya fic pertama Kaori…?

Maaf ya kalau banyak Typo,EYD gak bagus.

Semoga Kaori mash di beri ijin buat ngelanjutin.

Mohon di review ya dan kasih saran..tapi jangan di flame ya…


End file.
